1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general relates to devices that protect the eyes, ears, nose, and mouth from dust, impact, or noise and, more particularly, to face masks. These types of devices afford increased safety to the wearer and may also be generally referred to as xe2x80x9csafety masksxe2x80x9d.
In the performance of various activities, tasks, and projects ranging from spray painting, working under conditions with dust and other particulants suspended in the air, areas in which there is flying debris such as during a grinding, drilling, or buffing operation, and during many other circumstances it is necessary to protect the eyes, ears, nose, and mouth from harm.
For example, harm can be in the form of subjecting the ear to loud noises. Harm can also be in the form of an object (i.e., a missile or projectile of any sort) striking an eye or any other portion of the face. It can also be quite harmful to inhale various particulants that may be present suspended in the air.
All of these general areas of risk are well known and there are various devices already in existence intended to help prevent these types of harm from occurring.
For example, respiratory protection ranges from simple over the nose and mouth disposable dust and pollen masks to expensive replacement canister-types of respirators.
It is important to note that these types of devices do not provide protection for the mouth or for the ears or face generally.
Goggles are available to protect the eyes and ear plugs of all types are available to protect the ears.
Unfortunately, these various types of protective devices are not conveniently available in a device that is inexpensive to use.
Other problems also exist with prior types of devices. If they are disposable, they tend to offer very limited protection and quality. If they are durable they tend to be expensive and also bulky and uncomfortable to wear (i.e., to use).
Other tasks require that more global protection of the face be provided. For example, if someone is spray painting or the like, they will want to protect as much of their face as possible from overspray.
Therefore, a face mask that offers a great variety of protection options, all of which are readily available and instantly selectable to meet the needs of the moment, is indeed a desirable device.
If this type of a device were comfortable to use, that would also be desirable.
Another problem with various types of eye protection devices (i.e., goggles) is that they do not have replaceable lenses. During use, the lenses of goggles often become abraded and their replacement is sometime warranted long before the rest of the device is worn out.
Accordingly, there is a need for an inexpensive face mask that can offer protection for the face generally, filter the air that is breathed, and is convenient to use, in particular to select which protection modalities (i.e., for the ears, eyes, mouth, etc.) are desired at any given moment. Such a face mask would provide protection for the various parts of the head and face in an xe2x80x9call in onexe2x80x9d device configuration.
There is also a need to be able to replace a damaged lens on a xe2x80x9chigher endxe2x80x9d version of the face mask. There is also a need for a face mask that fills the niche between disposable xe2x80x9cone time usexe2x80x9d types of face masks and expensive canister types of respirators.
Such a device would be inexpensive enough so that it could be disposed of after a period of use and possible some re-use had occurred. Such a device would ideally offer greater protection to the face than a simple dust (i.e., pollen) mask.
There is also a need for a face mask that is more comfortable to wear, especially for extended periods of time, than are the canister types of respirators.
Clearly, such an apparatus would be an especially useful and desirable device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Face masks are, in general, known. For example, the following patents describe various types of these devices:
U.S. design Pat. No. 390,248 to Pranger, Feb. 3, 1998;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,979 to McCosker, Aug. 2, 1977;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,543 to Hansen, Apr. 28, 1992;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,226 to Mortenson, Mar. 16, 1993;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,804 to Carey et al., Jun. 1, 1993;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,446,925 to Baker et al., Sep. 5, 1995;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,201 to Mooring, May 27, 1997; and
U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,731 to Dyrud et al., Oct. 13, 1998.
Published foreign patent application under the PCT, international application number: WO 89/10106 for W.I.P.O. that was published on Nov. 2, 1989 was also found.
While the structural arrangements of the above described devices, at first appearance, have similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a face mask that is inexpensive to manufacture.
It is also an important object of the invention to provide a face mask that protects the eyes of the wearer.
Another object of the invention is to provide a face mask that protects the ears of the wearer.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a face mask that protects the lungs of the wearer.
Still yet another object of the invention is to provide a face mask that is useful to filter the air that is inhaled (i.e., breathed) by the wearer.
Yet another important object of the invention is to provide a face mask that is versatile to use.
Still yet another important object of the invention is to provide a face mask that can be reused.
Still one other object of the invention is to provide a face mask that is disposable after use.
Still one further object of the invention is to provide a face mask that is disposable after a prolonged and repeated use.
Still one other important object of the invention is to provide a face mask that provides for replacement of the lens.
Still one further important object of the invention is to provide a face mask that is flexible as to the type of protection that is provided during use.
Still one other valuable object of the invention is to provide a face mask that is comfortable to wear and to use.
Still one further valuable object of the invention is to provide a face mask that fills a niche between disposable one-time use dust masks and expensive and uncomfortable canister types of respirator masks.
Briefly, a face mask that is constructed in accordance with the principles of the present invention has a shield portion that includes a transparent lens which provides protection for the eyes and upper part of the face. A flexible fabric portion is attached to the shield portion and protects the nose and mouth and lower part of the face. A lower band passes in a circle around the bottom of the flexible fabric portion and secures the bottom of the flexible fabric portion around the neck of the wearer and an upper band that passes from the shield portion and extends down and around the back of the neck and back again on the other side of the face to the shield portion secures the upper portion in place. Preferably, the lower band and the upper band are adjustable in length and elastic. According to a modification, the shield portion is detachable from the lower flexible fabric portion thereby permitting use of only the lower flexible fabric portion, as desired, as well as permitting replacement of the lens.